Only Some Things Are Meant to Be
by 0h-myglob
Summary: Amy is left to deal with the consequences of the drunken actions she took after being rejected by her best friend, not to mention her broken heart. Disclaimer: I do not own Faking It or any of the characters/material
1. Chapter 1

_The room is spinning, _is all I can think the second my eyes open. The sun offensively shines its bright light in through my window and I don't know if I'm going to throw up, pass out, cry, or a pathetic combination of all three. "Looks like Sleeping Bitch is finally awake." I hear a familiar voice say somewhere near my doorway. _It's Lauren_, I realize. What's weird is that her voice doesn't carry the icy edge it usually does when directed at me. Weirder still, I was pretty sure that the night before we had had a conversation that seemed to finally put an end to our rivalry. I try to speak but a prehistoric sounding groan escapes my mouth instead as I somehow manage to shield my face with my pillow. Slowly the events from last night start to crawl back into my mind, causing me to groan even louder and push my pillow against my face so that maybe I could be put out of my misery. I hear my shutters closing and when my pillow is unceremoniously removed from my face I can barely make out Lauren frowning down at me. "Tell me you weren't in here crying your eyes out over that bitch all night?" I cringed when I realized she was talking about Karma. "Don't call her that." I mumbled hoarsely. "I just call them like I see them, Amy. Anyway, I brought you some water and aspirin but eventually it's gonna be up to you to do something about all of this." Lauren motioned with her hands toward my current state. "Oh, and you stink." Lauren added while scrunching her nose in mock disapproval. I couldn't help but crack a small smile. As dramatic as my soap opera of a life was at the moment, it was good to see that I still had somebody in my corner.

When I heard the click of my door closing I sat up as slowly as I could manage and gripped the glass of ice-cold water in my slightly trembling hand. As soon as the water touched my lips it took all the control I had not to gulp it down all at once. Once I realized the glass was half empty I remembered the aspirin and popped them in my mouth, chasing them down quickly with the rest of the water. Now that I'm able to move around without upsetting my stomach too much my mind inevitably goes back to last night. I finally told Karma that I loved her and asked her to be with me. Nothing could ever compare to the pain I felt when she so suddenly told me that she slept with Liam. How could I be so stupid? I actually let myself believe that even through all of her scheming to get Liam to fall in love with her, she could have feelings for me. I should've never kissed her at that damn assembly, I should've just put a stop to this the second I had the chance. I should've never listened to Shane. I should've, I should've, I should've. It doesn't matter what I should've done; everything's already ruined.

As heartbroken as I felt, I couldn't shake the desire to want to call Karma and apologize. _Wait, apologize_? I frowned to myself. There was literally nothing I needed to apologize for. I put my feelings on the line so that my best friend could have what she'd always wanted: popularity, a hot boyfriend. Meanwhile, without even realizing it at first, I was falling more and more in love with Karma everyday. If there was anyone that needed to apologize, it was Karma. Just the same, I couldn't help but to look at my phone, desperately hoping to see a text from Karma. Instead I see text after text from Shane, sent to me earlier in the afternoon.

**Shane (3:00 pm):** Guess who got to kiss the most beautiful man on this planet last night. That's right girly, moi ;)

**Shane (3:05 pm): **Btw, you totes need to tell me what happened with Karms last night

**Shane (3:25 pm): **I take your silence as a very bad sign Raudenfeld, call me

**Shane (3:45 pm): **AMY, WTF HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND LIAM?

I looked down at my phone feeling confused when suddenly it all came back to me. Of course, I was so busy analyzing every second of my interactions with Karma last night that I completely forgot the rest. Not to mention all of the alcohol I had consumed did an amazing job at making sure my memories would stay forgotten for as long as possible. Horrified, I pulled back the covers and looked down at my body. I was only wearing my panties and bra. Oh my god, I thought as I brought my hands to my face, did I have sex with Liam Booker last night? I fought the wave of nausea that crept its way up my throat and dialed Shane's number with shaky fingers. "Shane, meet me at the coffee shop in an hour." I didn't wait for him to answer. I just hung up my phone and proceeded to take a shower with scalding hot water hoping to scrape every remnant left on my body from Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I hurried to meet Shane I pulled my beanie down to shield my eyes from the late afternoon sun. Luckily I spotted him the second I entered the coffee shop and slid into the booth across from him. "Alright girly, you got some 'splaining to do." He said looking me directly in the eye. I could feel my face redden with the shame and disgust I felt over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. "Well, Karma confronted me asking me if I had feelings for her and I just broke down and basically asked her to be with me." I looked down and played with a loose thread on the sleeve of my sweater, "And she rejected me big time." I breathed deeply as I felt tears gathering in my eyes and struggled to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. My eyes were fixated on a stain on the table as I refused to say anything else. I stayed silent for what felt like hours. Shane broke me out of my pseudo-trance when he gathered my two hands in his. "Honey, I am so sorry. It isn't everyday that I'm proven wrong; I really wish I hadn't been." I risked a peek at him and in his face saw an eerie replica of the look Karma had given me just last night. A look that filled the eyes with unspoken apologies and just a sprinkle of pity. "I should never have kissed her. I should've never said yes to the threesome. I should've just kept my mouth shut." I muttered while fighting back tears. "Amy, you're always so hard on yourself. What were you supposed to do, just hide your feelings for the rest of your life? It's always better to let someone know how you feel." "Oh yeah, because it's so great to have your best friend talking to you like you're made of porcelain and treating you like you're some confused child." I replied, my voice laced with sarcasm. "It might not be the outcome that you wanted but at least everything's out in the open. And I mean everything. I told Liam that you guys have been faking it since the very beginning." "Well that explains why he was so upset last night." I muttered under my breath. Shane looked at me with concern evident in his gaze. "Amy what happened last night with you two?"

Before answering I signaled the waitress to bring me a cup of coffee. I took in a deep breath and tried my best to hold Shane's gaze. "I honestly don't entirely remember. We were both drunk and upset and I remember being in my room making out. It all made sense at the time. But I don't remember anything from there. What did Liam tell you exactly?" I muttered quick thanks at the waitress when she placed a mug of coffee in front of me and wrapped my hands around it until my hands were as hot as the coffee. "Pretty much what you just told me. Although he's certain you two didn't have sex. Poor guy, I've never seen him more depressed." I chuckled bitterly, "Oh yeah, poor Liam. But pfft, thank god we didn't." I closed my eyes and let out a giant breath of air. "Hey, I know you have your reasons for not liking him but Liam really isn't a bad guy. Karma was the one who told him that you were on board with the two of them being together. Babe, this is one big mess. What are you going to do?" "I think I'm just gonna hide out in my room until graduation." If only that were an option. Shane chuckled, "At least you have some room for jokes." I groaned out loud and dropped my head on the table. "It'll be okay Amy. Liam said he wouldn't tell anyone at school the truth about you and Karma. So as far as anyone knows your relationship just met an untimely demise." I lifted my head back and sipped on my coffee letting the bitter liquid swish around in my mouth before swallowing. "I don't care about that. What am I supposed to do about Karma? I don't think we can ever get passed this, I don't even know if we're ever going to talk again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: **I realized that I wanted to include Karma's point of view after I had already decided that this story would be told in first person. From now on there will be a note stating whose point of view will be seen in the chapter.

**_Karma POV_**

I look out the window and notice that somehow it's already dark. Well, no point in getting up now, I think. I wipe away the traces of mascara left on my face from last night and stare up at the ceiling as I try to organize my thoughts. Unfortunately I wasn't having much luck since that was what I had been trying to do all day. Giving up, I reach for my phone half hoping to see a missed call or text from Amy but instead I just see the large clock display glaring back at me. 5:32 p.m. and I still hadn't eaten anything. With my phone in hand I walk downstairs and into the kitchen making sure not to disturb my parents who were watching TV in the living room. All of the yoga and chakra aligning in the universe was not going to resolve my problems.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen island chasing around individual Cocoa Puffs with my spoon. As hungry as I was, I couldn't actually bring myself to eat anything. I glanced down at my phone and started looking through my pictures. The latest ones showed Amy and I hugging each other close and laughing at the wedding. As I scrolled backward I saw more and more pictures of Amy and I just goofing off and having a good time. I felt tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks as I thought about how monumentally I had screwed everything up. I was so selfish that I couldn't see how much I was hurting my best friend just to get what I wanted: popularity and Liam. And for what, I scoffed. The fact that I was popular was thanks to a great big lie and Liam was a player who cared more about how many girls he slept with during the weekend than bothering to remember their names. I breathed in deeply and almost sobbed out loud when I remembered how broken Amy looked when I told her I didn't feel the same way. She looked…almost betrayed. When I came across the pictures of Liam and I reenacting _Ghost_, I flipped through them as quickly as I could, not wanting to look at them. When finally I stopped at the picture that I had taken with Amy on the school lawn. I'd caught her by surprise then, meaning to use the photograph as my new profile picture on Facebook. Although I had been busy uploading the picture to every social media account we had, I had still seen her smile out of the corner of my eye. She looked so beautiful and carefree and happy and now… I put my phone down next to my untouched bowl of cereal, now I wondered if I'd ever see her smile like that again.

After running everything through my mind all night I realized how stupid it had been to go after a boy that I barely knew. I felt even stupider when I realized that with Amy all the signs had been there. The way she'd linger just a second too long when we kissed at school, how disappointed she looked when I told her that we needed to break up, the way she lit up whenever we were talking to other people about our "relationship." Only an idiot wouldn't have been able to tell that Amy was in love with me. Oh yeah, I'm that idiot. Giving up on food, I went back upstairs to my room and decided that maybe going to sleep now wouldn't be the worst idea ever.

_I was sitting on a stool in the art room with my hands helplessly trying to mold clay into a beautiful vase. A second set of hands was patiently coaxing mine in an attempt to salvage the art piece. It should've weirded me out that I was looking at the scene unfolding in front of me instead of actually being a part of it, but it didn't. The dim lighting in the room obscured whoever those hands belonged to but somehow I already knew they weren't Liam's. Amy's laughter rang out and bounced off the walls as the pottery wheel spiraled out of control and the clay collapsed in on itself letting out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a fart. "Hey," Other me whined, "You know I'm not very artsy." "At least you're not fartsy like that vase." she replied teasingly. I scrunched my nose at her, "I can't believe you just said that." The other me twisted around to face Amy who was looking at me like I was a million bucks. Her eyes glinted mischievously and in them I saw reflected all that she felt for me and I saw other me visibly taking in a shaky breath. "Well I did," Amy replied while grinning down at me, "What are you gonna do about it?" I watched as Amy wrapped her arms around "my" waist and was surprised when I felt the warmth. Suddenly I had become a part of the scene and I could smell Amy's strawberry shampoo mixed in with the smell of clay. Amy looked at me expectantly and I hesitated, confused when I felt my heart speeding up inside of my chest. "Well?" Amy challenged. "I might just have to occupy your mouth so I don't have to hear you say things like that." I muttered while staring at her lips. I already knew what they'd feel like against mine. I reached up with a hand to cup Amy's face and gazed into her eyes. I slowly pulled her face closer to mine and sighed contentedly once our lips were finally together._

I sat up in bed and immediately brought my hand to my lips where I could still feel the heat behind Amy's kiss. _Shit._ I muttered as I fell backward onto my pillow and tried, without success, to fall back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Amy POV_**

_I'm late_, was the first thought that hit me when I woke up Monday morning. I quickly jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor and grabbed a plaid shirt that I'd flung across my chair at some point the previous week. I slipped my feet into some sneakers while I looked for a beanie that would hide the disaster that my hair had become. I grabbed my backpack and took a quick peek at myself in the mirror. Oh god, I groaned out loud, I looked worse than I felt. I shrugged, oh well, its just school anyway. And then I bitterly think to myself, '_Besides it's not like I have anyone that I need to look pretty for anymore.' _I was in such a hurry to get myself to school that I didn't have time to be bothered by the fact that Karma hadn't called me that morning. Some rituals just don't last forever…

I went through most of my day exactly the way I had expected to. People I knew as well as complete strangers walked up to me and asked for details about the break up with Karma. I didn't tell them anything; I figured that Karma would be more than delighted to fill in the blanks for her adoring public. All I needed to do was take it a day at a time and eventually the next great scandal would take over and everyone would forget about "the most adorable lesbian couple since Brittana." It wasn't until lunchtime that I actually saw her. She looked beautiful as always and my legs betrayed me as they took me in her direction. Thankfully before I could get anywhere near her Shane walked right next to me and hooked his arm through mine, dragging me away from Karma. Shane smiled a fake albeit wide smile and through gritted teeth asked, "What do you think you're doing? Isn't it a bit early to get sucked back into Karmy drama?" I scrunched my face at the mention of our couple name. "My stupid legs just don't want to listen to me today," I looked down at them as if to scold them, "But Shane, I need to talk to her. I can't just leave things as they are." "Oh no sister, as you're new BFF I will advice you against all contact with the Queen of Indecision over there. At least until some time has passed." Shane sat me down at a table far from Karma and narrowed his gaze on me. "But Shane, this is the longest we've gone without talking and we've been through so much together, I can't just let this be how our friendship ends." As far away as we were from Karma I could still catch a glimpse of her wavy brown hair. For a second I imagined that I smelled her coconut conditioner…

"Earth to Amy," Shane waved his hand in front of my face in order to grab my attention, "This isn't just a fight you can talk through and be cuddling up to an Orphan Black marathon by tonight. Need I remind you how she dragged you into this mess and completely ignored your feelings? Not only that but she made you look like this pathetic puppy that followed her around wherever she went." Shane was verbalizing everything I had thought about over the weekend but for some reason hearing Shane saying these things out loud finally made me feel the anger that I should have been feeling all along. "You know what Shane, you're right. And why should I be the one to talk to her anyways. She should be the one to approach me and apologize." Shane grinned, and nodded at my words. "Exactly, and until Karma comes to her senses, I'll be here for whatever you need." I gave Shane a small smile; as angry as I felt now I knew that it was only a matter of time before I'd try to get into contact with Karma. I sighed inwardly; none of this was going to be easy.

**_Karma POV_**

****My heart did a little jump when I saw Amy walking towards me during lunch but was soon disappointed when Shane pulled her aside and sat her down far away from me. I sighed. It was obvious that I wasn't Shane's favorite person. I had hurt his best friend deeply and Amy in the process. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration; I needed to fix things but I had no idea how to even begin. I pulled out my phone to text Amy but realized there'd be no point; she'd probably just ignore it. When I watched Amy walk away from the table I got a better idea.

I quickly grabbed a hold of my purse and walked over to where Shane was still sitting. "Hey Shane." I said with an almost unnatural cheerfulness in my voice. Shane turned around in his seat and frowned up at me. "You have got to be kidding me. If you've come to me looking to find out the status of your ex-_lover_, you've come to the wrong place sweetheart." His lips laced the word lover with irony and sarcasm. My smile faltered slightly. "You don't understand Shane I need to talk to her." Shane turned around completely to face me, "And do what exactly? The poor girl is heart broken. She fell in love with her best friend only for said best friend to be in love with someone else. Not only that but you used her." My smile was completely gone by now. "I don't need a play-by-play of what happened." I mumbled. Shane smirked at me. "Oh but I think you do. I don't think you fully understand how much you hurt those two with your actions." I sighed. "You're right Shane but now I just want to make things right. Liam won't return any of my phone calls and if he doesn't want to forgive me then fine but I can't deal with Amy being mad at me. Shane I think I have feelings for her." I looked down at my shoes. I wasn't sure that I should've said it but saying it out loud I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

When I looked back at Shane he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his frown had deepened. "No way sister. You're not doing this to Amy. Just because Liam wants nothing to do with you anymore you've suddenly gained feelings for the girl that has been in love with you for months now?" I felt a sharp pang in my heart at Shane's words. "It's not like that Shane." I held my hands fisted at my sides as I tried to blink away the tears that were starting to form. I could see why Shane was acting so cold with me and why he wouldn't believe a word I was saying but his words still managed to burn me. I'd hurt Amy so terribly but I really wanted to make things right. I wanted my best friend back. "Then what is it like, Karms?" "I can't explain it. I've known Amy my whole life and she's always been there for me. After all this craziness with Liam and with the whole school suddenly knowing our every move, I just got so blinded to everything that was right under my nose." Shane scoffed at that but I kept going. "When Amy told me how she felt it scared me. I barely had time to process what she meant. I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't want to lead her on. I had to tell her the truth and tell her that I didn't feel the same way. But this weekend I finally had the chance to really think about it and I realized that… I think I love her. I miss her, Shane." I saw Shane's face visibly soften when I was finished. "I'm sorry Ashcroft but I don't know what to tell you. Amy was so afraid to tell you how she felt and your rejection broke her poor little lesbian heart." "Well can you at least get her to talk to me? I don't care if it's just for 5 minutes but I just need for things to be okay with us again." Shane looked up thoughtfully. "There's only one way you might be able to even get near enough to try to talk to her. We'd have to get you two some place where she doesn't know you'll be and bam! You two will go back to your sweet lady kisses in no time. Let's see, hmm. Well there's this party on Saturday-" I cut him off, "Shane, that'll never work. Amy hates going to parties, the only reason she ever went to any was whenever I would drag her." Shane rolled his eyes. "Well now she has someone else that will drag her places. Trust me I'll get her to the party, but the rest is up to you. Don't screw this up any worse than you already have." "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." I answered sarcastically. "But thank you for helping me Shane." "Oh, I'm not doing this for you Karma. I'm doing this for Amy. Just know that if you hurt her I'll make sure that no one in this school ever talks to you again. I'll send you all the way to the bottom of the high school social food chain. I'll text you the dets later this week, be ready." And with that Shane grabbed his bag and left me alone with my tears unashamedly making their way down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for those of you leaving reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying my story and thanks everyone for even reading this at all. I'm not entirely sure how long this fic is going to be but I'm aiming for somewhere around 8 chapters. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 5

**_Amy POV_**

I glanced at the mirror one last time and sighed internally. _This is so stupid, _I thought. After Shane hounded me all week about this party I had reluctantly givien in but inevitably I was having second thoughts. Without meaning to my thoughts began to be filled with Karma. On any normal night she would be here making me change my outfit five times before dragging me to the latest party. Suddenly I felt my stomach drop, _what if Karma was going to the party too? _But I quickly shook my head; these parties are usually so crowded that even if she happened to be there, the chances of running into her would be very small. I tried a quick smile and wiped at an eyelash that had made its way unto my cheek. "Just try your best to have fun tonight." I told my reflection. Before I could convince myself to stay home for a night of binge watching Netflix, I grabbed a hoodie and made my way downstairs.

"Hey Amy." Shane grinned as I closed his car door behind me. I couldn't help but feel nervous. It had been a week since I had last talked to Karma and I'd actually been doing a very good job at avoiding her at school; I just really hoped that perfect streak wouldn't be ruined tonight. "Shane," I turned my body around to face him before he could start the car, "Promise me you're not gonna leave me alone tonight." Shane was silent. "Shane." I warned. "Okay, okay. I promise I won't let you out of my sight." I let out a small sigh of relief, although Shane's reassurance did little to calm the anxiety that was building up inside of me.

As soon as we walked into Julie's house my senses were completely bombarded. The stench of booze made it's way into my nose while my eardrums felt like they'd burst from how loud the music was playing. Shane closed the door behind me and motioned for me to follow him to get drinks. I stood next to Shane awkwardly while he poured me a beer and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw her. She was wearing my favorite white romper that somehow showed off her body while still remaining modest. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in careless waves and her eyeliner and mascara worked in tandem to bring out the natural sparkle her eyes held. I ignored the warmth that was making its way to every part of my body and quickly turned to Shane. "Um I think we should go. I just remembered I have this massive Spanish test on Monday." I spoke loudly enough that hopefully Shane would hear me over the music." Shane turned around and looked at me with a smirk that said 'I'm not buying it.' He handed me my beer. "You do realize we're in the same Spanish class?" His eyebrow was raised as if to say _you really couldn't come up with anything better?_ I couldn't help it; I slapped my forehead with my palm and took a quick sip of beer. "Okay you caught me. Karma's here." I muttered. " "What?" Shane held a hand up to his ear in order to try to amplify my voice. Sighing I turned his body around to face in Karma's direction. "Ohhhhhh," He said simply. "Amy, we both knew there was a chance she'd be here tonight. Just ignore her and please try to have a good time. You can't let her see how miserable you are. Come on let's go dance."

About an hour had passed and I was actually starting to have a good time. But I still couldn't help stealing a few glances in Karma's direction whenever I got the chance. She seemed to be having a great time; chatting with everyone though she never stayed with anyone for longer than a few minutes. I tried to be inconspicuous as I looked around for Liam whom I hadn't seen. It's just as well; I really didn't want to deal with him right now. When I turned back around Shane was nowhere to be seen. _Fuck, _I thought. My phone vibrated and I immediately dug into my pocket to check it. It was a text from Shane.

**Shane (11:34 pm): **Sorry Ames, quick BR break. You should so come upstairs though. They've got Mario Kart going. First door on the right.

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket while I made my way to fill up my cup. Once I'd had my cup refilled I made my way up the staircase and into the room Shane had instructed me to go to. I probably should've knocked first.

**_Karma POV_**

I was alone in the room for less than 10 minutes when the door opened behind me. I turned around quickly only to be face to face with Amy. I saw emotions etched out in her face, each being swiftly replaced by a new one. Surprise at first followed by a moment of sadness finally replaced by anger. "Guess I have the wrong room." Amy muttered while she tried to make her way out of the room. Unfreezing from the spot where my feet had seemed to be glued to just moments ago, I ran to the door and closed it behind me before Amy could leave. "You don't have the wrong room," I said softly, "I asked Shane to help get you to talk to me." Amy chuckled cynically. "And of course instead of asking like a normal person, you decide to manipulate me instead. How typical." Amy brought the red solo cup to her lips and took a large swig. I looked to the floor not knowing how to reply to that, she was right. "I just, I didn't think you'd come if I asked you to myself." "Well you're right," Amy narrowed her eyes at me, "But since I'm already here, what do you want?" I took a step toward her and tried not to let her see how upset it made me when she took a step away from me. "I just wanted to talk."

I had spent the whole week thinking about just what I'd say when I had Amy in front of me, but now that I did my mind was completely blank. It didn't help that Amy was less than a foot away from me and her button down shirt was unbuttoned enough that you could see the tops of her breasts and a teasing amount of cleavage. I swallowed hard and tried hard to ignore the warmth I felt in the pit of my stomach, as well as the memory of the night that Amy had removed her trench coat and I saw what was normally hidden under her clothes. The full breasts and the tight muscles of her stomach, not to mention the legs that went on for miles… I shook my head when I realized I had been staring too long. "I'm so sorry Amy, I know I screwed up so badly with you. I don't even know how to begin to make it up to you. I never should've put you in that position to begin with. I'd rather have absolutely no one in school know my name than ever hurt you like that." Amy rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink, "It's a little late for that don't you think? Karma I was crazy about you. So much that I let you drag me along with this little scheme of yours because I wanted you to be happy." "Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning how you felt?" I asked softly. Amy threw up her hands in frustration, which caused some of the alcohol to fall onto the floor. "Because I was scared. I'd never had feelings like that for anyone let alone a girl. Besides you were my best friend, I thought that if I told you, you'd freak out and never talk to me again." "I **am** your best friend." I said feeling hurt. Amy was silent for a moment before answering, "No you're not Karma. Best friends don't use their best friends like you did with me. It took me a while but I finally realized just how selfish you are. I don't want you in my life anymore." I felt a tear start to fall. "You- you can't mean that Amy." I watched Amy's lip quiver as tears formed in her eyes. "I do mean it. I can't even look at you without feeling this giant pit in my stomach. I love you so much and I can't even think about trying to be friends with you again. I just can't do that right now." Amy wiped away at her tears looking angry that they were even falling. "Amy, I can't- be without you. I know I said I didn't feel the same way but I love you. I do. Everything has been so scary and confusing for the past couple of weeks but I just wanted to tell you that I do love you." My heart was beating faster than it ever had while I waited for Amy to say something, anything. Amy just looked at me, her face softening slightly. My heart filled with hope. _Maybe this could all be fixed, maybe we'd be okay. _But seconds later Amy crushed any hopes I had with what she said. "I don't believe you Karma. What, now that Liam doesn't want you, you're coming to me? It doesn't work that way and you must think I'm the world's biggest idiot if you think that I'm gonna let you fuck with my emotions again. Go call Liam and see if he'll fall for your apologies because I'm not buying any of this." I let the tears fall down my face shamelessly after I let Amy walk by me and out the door. And probably out of my life for good.

**_Amy POV_**

I just wanted to go home before my head exploded and covered everyone at the party with the remains of my brain. Karma couldn't have meant that she loved me, could she? I shook my head, _no Amy don't let her play with you like that again,_ I thought. She was probably just saying that she loved me because she felt guilty about hurting me and wanted an easy fix so things would get back to normal. Well it wasn't going to work. I quickly found Shane among the large crowd of dancers and pushed my way towards him. "I can't believe you did that Shane," I pointed an accusing finger at him, "I told you that I don't want to see her. I don't want to talk to her and you plan this whole charade just to get us alone. I'm leaving." I grabbed my hoodie from where I'd thrown it and made my way to the door. "Amy!" I heard Shane calling after me. "Amy I was just trying to help. You guys needed to talk." I walked faster. I heard one last "Amy!" before I finally walked out the door and started walking home. And then, only then did I let my tears fall freely.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short but I feel bad about not having updated in so long and wanted to give you guys something. Next update will hopefully be up by sometime next week since school's in session now and I barely have any free time. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review and such. ****J**

Chapter 6

**_Amy POV:_**

It wasn't at all easy to settle into a new daily routine that didn't include Karma. On days when I actually woke up with enough time to get ready for school and look halfway decent, I couldn't help but look at my phone to see if Karma had called. During lunch, I had to keep reminding myself not to seek out Karma and get to the cafeteria early enough that I could score a table where I could sit by myself. I hadn't talked to Shane since the night of the party; I actually I wasn't talking to anybody much these days. I just wanted to have time to myself so that I could have a chance at making sense of all of the thoughts that kept me up at night.

About a week went by before I talked to Shane again. I really had no reason to be mad at him, after all Shane was the only one that seemed to care if I was happy or not. "Hey Shane." I leaned against the lockers until Shane closed his. "Ah, I see Ms. Amy Raudenfeld has finally decided that I was worthy enough to be in her presence again." There wasn't any anger hanging in his words, only understanding. "Ugh Shane I'm so sorry. I know I've been all over the place lately and I really had no right to be mad at you-" Shane raised a hand to cut me off. "Say no more, all is forgiven. I know how wound up you are because of everything that's happened with Karma but I hope you know that I really just wanted to help." "I know." I answered softly. "Well now that we're finally on speaking terms may I escort you to lunch?" Shane grinned down at me and offered me his arm. I chuckled and shook my head while grabbing his arm and letting him lead me into the cafeteria.

"So what exactly did she say to you?" Shane asked in a hushed tone. I stabbed a small tomato with my fork and bit into it before answering, "Oh you know, she told me how sorry she was and that she missed me," I waved my hand around vaguely, "And then she told me she loved me." I finished quietly. "And what did you say?" Shane leaned in closer as if he couldn't wait to hear what I'd say next. "What was I supposed to say, Shane? I called her bullshit. I know that right now she's lonely and just wants me back in her life because she misses having complete control over someone. I also told her," I inhaled deeply, "I told her that I don't think we should be friends anymore." Shane's eyes went wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh no, I understand why you feel the way you do. She broke your heart and she's been manipulating you for her own selfish needs for months but I honestly think she's telling the truth. You should've seen the way she looked when she asked for my help. She looked so empty, almost like she had nothing left to lose. Believe me, my gay intuition has never failed me." Shane smirked at that. I looked down at my hands; could it really be true? After the shit show that my life had become, was it all of a sudden destined for a happy ending? "I don't know what to do. Let's say we do end up dating? What if it doesn't work out and we end up never talking to each other again? What if I get my hopes up again and she decides that she wants to chase after Liam or some other boy?" I frowned at the thought of going through it all again. "You're getting WAY ahead of yourself. The first thing you have to do is talk to each other. Figure out your feelings, and go from there." Shane answered and suddenly there was a look on his face that screamed revelation and he nearly burst out of his seat in enthusiasm. "Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot. The Sadie Hawkins dance is next week: absolutely adorable and perfect time for you two gals to get together and talk this through." I groaned loudly. "I hate school dances and I'm still not sure about this Shane, I really don't want to get hurt again. "I know, hun. I'll be there every step of the way, and if Karma does hurt you again, I'll take care of it." I smiled at Shane and thanked whatever gods existed that I had him in my life. How could I possibly deal with all of this without him?

**_Karma POV_**

I watched as Shane and Amy talked and felt a pang of jealousy at how close they'd become. In many ways, it was like I didn't even exist. After Hester High's cutest couple had decided to end things, Amy and I ceased to be the topic of everyday conversation. I poked at the quinoa in the salad that my mom packed me and made a face at it. My appetite was nearly non-existent these days. I couldn't focus on anything; my parents were even more worried now. I sighed as I threw out the remainder of my lunch and made my way to the courtyard.

_Best friends don't use their best friends like you did with me. It took me a while but I finally realized just how selfish you are. I don't want you in my life anymore._ The words unwittingly made their way into my mind for about the millionth time since I heard Amy speak them. I know I deserved every word but it still hurt that Amy wasn't even giving me a chance to redeem myself. At this point I started to wonder if I should just give up hope of ever reconciling with her. But the thought of ever giving up on us is something that my heart doesn't even want to think about. I wanted my best friend back. I wanted Amy to make fun of me for knowing more facts about celebrities than American History. I wanted to stay locked up in Amy's room for a weekend and go through all the questionable indie movies on Netflix. I wanted to lay my head on her chest and talk about life and the universe until 5 in the morning. I wanted her voice to be the first I heard every morning and the last I heard before going to sleep. I wanted her. I loved her.

_Love. _There was that word again. It was a word that I had always associated with Amy but it wasn't until very recently that the definition of that word began to shift. Lately whenever I caught even the slightest glimpse of Amy I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath catch in my throat. I had never felt that way when I was with Liam. Sure, I liked him and I had fun whenever I was with him but it was nothing compared to the way my heart beat 100 times faster whenever Amy was nearby, which unfortunately wasn't very much these days. Whatever this was, I wanted to show it to Amy. I wanted to do whatever it took to make up for all the pain I'd caused her. I needed to show her that I was someone she could rely on and that I would never ever hurt her again. I was determined to get Amy back; I knew the Amy that loved me was in there somewhere and I intended on bringing her out again. Just then an over eager freshman handed me a bright neon flyer. Confused I looked down at it and smiled as an idea was starting to form. '_Sadie Hawkins, huh? That wouldn't be a bad place to start.' _I folded up the piece of paper and hurried to my next class; it was time to start planning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First things first I do not own the snippets of lyrics I used, they're from a City and Colour song called 'The Girl,' and if you haven't heard it yet you absolutely should. Also I'm very upset I didn't finish this story before the Faking It premiere but I'll definitely try to at least make the updates be closer together. As always please review, follow, etc and I hope you enjoy ****J**

Chapter 7

**_Karma POV:_**

I took in a deep breath and glanced down at the note for a millionth time suddenly feeling childish. In my neatest script I had scrawled out '_Be my date to Sadie Hawkins?' _and surrounded it by little hearts. I was looking around to make sure that Amy wouldn't see me sneaking my letter into her locker when I saw it. Taped on her locker was a note printed out on bright red paper that read in neatly printed handwriting '_Amy, I know I'm kinda breaking the rules here but would you go to the dance with me? –Oliver' _The first thought that came through my mind was ripping it up into tiny little pieces so that Amy would never see it but then I thought better of it. There had already been enough sabotage and lying, I didn't need to add anymore. So let Oliver take Amy to the dance, but I wasn't going to give up just yet. I crumbled up my note and threw it into the nearest garbage can; it was time to shift gears.

**_Amy POV_**

"Shane this is really stupid. What if she's not going? Or what if she's already decided that she doesn't want to talk to me again?" I crossed my arms over my chest, self-consciously covering the amount of cleavage that was currently exposed. Shane swatted my hands away and led me to my full-length mirror. He fussed with my hair, finally deciding to let it fall over my right shoulder, "Please, since when does Karma pass up any social school function?" I knew he was right but I was nervous and still had no idea what I was doing. And then there was Oliver; sure he was sweet and when we hung out I didn't feel like poking his eyes out but I didn't like him like that. I told him that we could go together as friends, and Shane would be there too anyway and hopefully he'd understand that I don't want any romantic involvement with him. Shane drew in a breath, "Amy, you look so amazing. If I wasn't gay I'd definitely want a piece of you right now." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't even know what I'm gonna say to her." Shane put a hand gently on my shoulder and waited until I looked up at him. "When you see her, you'll know." I bit my lip; I hoped he was right.

We arrived fashionably late as per Shane's suggestion of course and caught sight of Oliver in no time. "Wow Amy, you look incredible." Oliver said, as he looked me up and down, not in the normal hungry way that a normal teenage boy would but in a respectable manner that I wasn't accustomed to. "You don't look so bad yourself." I answered. And he didn't. His hair was parted at the side and not a single strand was out of place. He wore black slacks, a white button down shirt, a black vest and a red and black tie. Oliver grinned and excused himself to bring Shane and I some punch. "I don't see her anywhere." I whispered to Shane. "She'll be here." Shane whispered back. I looked back into the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar wavy brown hair but all I could see was Oliver making his way back with 3 precariously balanced cups in his hands. I couldn't help but smile at him; he was such an adorable dork.

**_Karma POV:_**

Amy looked…stunning. My mouth went dry the second I caught sight of her wavy blonde locks falling flawlessly past her shoulders. Her dress stopped halfway down her thighs revealing her long toned legs that seemed to go on for miles. I felt jealousy coursing through my veins when I saw her laughing at something Oliver said as she playfully swatted at his shoulder. I took a deep breath; it was time. I picked my guitar case off the floor and made my way up to the stage.

**_Amy POV:_**

****I was honestly having such a great time that for a second I forgot the reason I was here in the first place. It didn't take long for me to remember. The band stopped playing abruptly. "What the fuck?" asked the lead singer. I turned around to see what was going on and my heart skipped a beat when I looked up to see Karma, guitar strapped onto her body and microphone in hand. She glanced apologetically at the band and shrugged turning her attention to the confused crowd of teenagers before her. "Hey guys, as you all know Amy and I broke up a few weeks ago and for a long time you all wondered why. Well truth is, I was selfish. I was too stupid to recognize what I always had right in front of me. And although it's taken me a really long time to come to my senses, I want to make it right." Karma's eyes met mine and she smiled shyly, "This one's for you Aimes." My eyes watered at the edges as Karma's fingers effortlessly began their strumming.

**_"I wish I, could do better by, you because that's what you deserve." _**I looked at Shane and couldn't help but smile back at him. Karma was singing my favorite song to me, in front of the whole school. I suddenly felt the weight of how much I missed her; the emptiness in my days that no matter how hard he tried Shane just couldn't fill. As I watched Karma, I felt my heart swell with something I had not let myself feel for nearly a month; hope.

"**_If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dream, I think I might totally be lost." _**I desperately wanted to run up the stairs to the stage and kiss Karma, not caring who saw. Thankfully, I realized that letting my emotions run wild right now wasn't the greatest idea. Before anything could happen, Karma and I were going to have to sit down and talk. When Karma finished the song, the entire gym erupted into cheers and applause. It seemed like everyone was turned to me, looking on expectantly at what I'd do next.


End file.
